The present invention relates to a turbine and particularly relates to a nozzle blade airfoil profile for a gas turbine, particularly, the first stage nozzle blade profile.
The hot gas path of a turbine requires nozzle blade profiles that meet system requirements of efficiency and loading. The airfoil shape of the nozzle blades must optimize the interaction between other stages in the turbine, provide for aerodynamic efficiency and optimize aerodynamic life objectives. Particularly, nozzle blade airfoil profile affects nozzle stage positional stability and part life. Accordingly, there is a need for a nozzle airfoil profile which optimizes these objectives.